The Other Talk
by kaoscraze
Summary: A thoughtful talk between Joan and his boyfriend’s ex…life as they know it will never be the same!


Title: The Other Talk  
  
Author: KaosCraze  
  
Date: 4/10/04  
  
Rating: G  
  
Cheese Factor: Some cheese, but it fits nicely (in the form of a show that Chris M. was actually on...how cool is that?!)  
  
Awww Factor: I hope people will think so...I tried!  
  
Spoilers: Just the ones I thought up on my own(  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Summary: A thoughtful talk between Joan and his boyfriend's ex...life as they know it will never be the same!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of "Joan of Arcadia" or it's characters.  
  
Dedications: To anyone who has lost someone...live your life to the fullest.  
  
Author's Notes: I got this idea after talking to a few people about "The Talk" because I've had a lot of people comment on the situation with Iris and Joan...I'll say it again, I don't hate Iris...I think she's one of the most interesting characters they've put on the show yet (besides God of course). Some people may not like her, but I'm hoping this story will turn a few heads and open a few eyes...not everything is what it seems!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Other Talk  
  
It had been a week since Joan and Adam had officially 'coupled', and so far things were going pretty smoothly. Since their 'new' first kiss on the steps of Joan's house, both were somewhat infatuated with each other and spent most of their free time together. Grace was being genuinely decent about the fact that her two best friends had pretty much ditched her in order to make out, but she soon found herself hanging around anyway, figuring she'd be the third wheel until someone said something to her about it.  
  
Joan had been sensing that something was different with Iris after she and Adam talked, although he never really went into detail about their discussion and she decided not to push it. He still felt slightly guilty for leading Iris on, even knowing how he really felt about Joan. They stayed off the subject of exes until one day Joan got a surprising visit.  
  
"Iris..." Joan was startled when she went to answer the door and found her standing on her porch. "Uh...hi, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Actually I was hoping we could talk." She replied in her innocent baby voice. "That is if you're still talking to me."  
  
"Uh, yeah...yeah sure, uh...come in." Joan brushed off the uneasy feeling she got when Iris came through the door and invited her to sit down in the living room. "So...I'm guessing this isn't about that geometry quiz last week huh?"  
  
"No, afraid not."  
  
"Right...would it have to do with a certain person we both know with a keen eye for hoodies and a blow torch?"  
  
Iris sighed. "Actually, I'm here to talk about us."  
  
Joan seemed slightly stunned. "Us? As in...us."  
  
She shrugged. "I know we didn't exactly get off to a good start, and it hasn't gotten any easier with the factor of A...I mean Adam, but I just thought that we should talk."  
  
Joan had a seat on the chair across from her. "Okay...so what should we talk about?"  
  
"Well for starters, I don't want you and Adam to think that I'm not okay with you two together. I knew from the start that there was something going on and I just wanted to tell you no hard feelings."  
  
Joan raised an eyebrow. "Uh...okay, wow, that's like...really grown up of you."  
  
"Well I don't think it's good for either of us to keep up this childish act around each other, do you?  
  
"No, I guess not, but sometimes it just...slips out."  
  
Iris smiled. "Well we'll try not to let it around Adam okay?"  
  
"Agreed." She put out her hand to shake Iris's but pulled it back suddenly. "Wait...is there a catch?"  
  
"A...catch?"  
  
"You know, like you want me to start saying nice things about you in front of Adam or..." she gasped. "Are you trying to get Adam back by being all nice to me?"  
  
Iris chuckled lightly. "No...Joan, there's no catch and I'm not trying to win Adam back, so just relax."  
  
"But...but I've been nothing but mean to you, so...why would you come here and wave the peace flag in my face? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"  
  
Iris sighed. "Well actually, I do have something that I need to tell you."  
  
"AHA!" Joan jumped up off the chair. "I knew it...go on, tell me. What is it?"  
  
"Well...I'm not exactly who you think I am."  
  
Joan scoffed. "Uh, okay...so then who are you?"  
  
"Let's just say I'm a friend of a friend of yours."  
  
"Yeah...Adam."  
  
"No...a bigger friend."  
  
Joan threw her a look, unsure of what to make of what she was trying to say until she pointed up towards the ceiling and her reality came crashing down on her like so many heavy bricks. She gasped in shock.  
  
"You...you don't mean what I...you can't be-"  
  
"Oh but I am Joan."  
  
Joan sat back down slowly. "Y-you're...you're God?"  
  
"No..." she laughed. "But He did send me down here to do some work."  
  
"But-"Joan couldn't quite grasp the load this 'person' had just laid on her. "But Adam saw you...and Grace and half of the school! So...what exactly are you?"  
  
"Have you ever watched 'Touched by and Angel' before Joan?"  
  
Joan rolled her eyes. "What, that corny show about angels coming down to speak to people? Please, I used to make fun of my mom for watching it."  
  
Iris smiled. "Well let's just say that it's not so far-fetched."  
  
Joan sat motionless, unable to move. "But...then you're..."  
  
"Dead? Yeah, sort of."  
  
"But...but you're so young, I mean...how?"  
  
Iris sighed. "I gave you a piece of my world when we first met Joan. My death wasn't what you'd call a 'happy one'. That's why I was chosen by God to take on this special assignment and get a chance to go back and live out some of the life that I'd missed growing up. It was his way of showing me that every person is important, whether or not they get to experience it in their lifetime."  
  
Joan felt tears rise up in her eyes. She finally realized what Iris was talking about. "Y-your dad...he..."  
  
She smiled sadly. "You're lucky Joan, you've got a wonderful family who loves you and would do just about anything to help you succeed and friends that really care. You can't imagine how rare it is these days."  
  
Joan wiped a stray tear off her cheek and sniffled. "Iris...I can't believe you did all of this even after the way I treated you."  
  
"Patience is a virtue Joan. It's taken me a long time to figure that out but I know that you didn't mean those things that you said. You were jealous."  
  
"But it didn't give me a reason to attack you like I did!" she jumped up, pacing the floor. "If I had known I was being tested-"  
  
"This wasn't a test Joan. I wasn't sent down here to evaluate your behavior or to keep an eye on you for Him." She shrugged. "In fact, this really started as an assignment for me."  
  
Joan was lost. "You?"  
  
"Remember my work with those abused kids?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I was sent to watch over them. God knew that I could understand their situation and help them through their time of need. It was my first real assignment."  
  
"Okay, so..." Joan sat back down carefully. "So you're an angel sent by God...I mean, I get the whole thing about the kids and helping them and stuff ...but why were you dating my boyfriend again?"  
  
"Adam took an interest in me because he saw something in me that most people can't." she smiled. "He knows what it's like to lose someone-"  
  
"His mom." Joan was starting to understand. "Do you, I mean...have you seen her?"  
  
"Yes, and she's happy. I couldn't tell Adam that, but I don't think I had to. He knew somehow."  
  
Joan scoffed. "Aren't there like rules against dating humans?"  
  
Iris shook her head humorously. "Like I said Joan, Adam saw something in me that most people can't...kind of like you?" she chuckled. "Yes, there are rules, but God and I had an understanding about the situation and he allowed it."  
  
"What, like no making out?"  
  
"Something like that." She nodded. "I was there to help you realize your true feelings for Adam. Once you were able to do that, my job was done."  
  
Joan laughed. "Ha! If Adam knew that his first girlfriend was an angel sent by God-"  
  
"You can't tell him Joan. He wouldn't understand the significance-"  
  
"I get it, I get it." She nodded. "I wasn't going to...but technically I could..."  
  
"Joan..."  
  
Joan stood up and sighed deeply. "I know, I know. I've cause enough damage haven't I?"  
  
"Something like that." Iris stood as well. "But it's okay. You got what you wanted and I'm going back to Heaven."  
  
"Wait..." Joan grabbed her arm. "Y-you mean you're just leaving...just like that?"  
  
She smiled. "My work here is done. I don't have a reason not to return."  
  
"Well what about all those kids? They aren't healed."  
  
"They never will be, but I said my goodbyes and someone else has stepped in to take my place, so I need to get back."  
  
Joan couldn't believe she was feeling remorse to see Iris go, but she kept it together. "Well...what about Adam? How should he deal with you leaving?"  
  
Iris shrugged. "He already has. He has you. I know you'll take care of him for me."  
  
"B-but what if I screw up and he ends up hating me again?"  
  
"Don't doubt yourself Joan...look at what you did to get him back." She smiled. "As much as I hate to chat and run, I'm due back at my station. Goodbye Joan."  
  
She took a step towards the door and turned back quickly. "I'll be watching."  
  
Joan watched her walk out the door and stood quietly for a moment before running over to catch up with her, but when she opened the door-  
  
"Adam."  
  
He looked confused by the expression on her face. "Hey, you okay? I can come back later if you want."  
  
She smiled. "No, no uh...it's fine. Come in."  
  
He stepped inside and she looked around the front yard for any sighs of Iris. When she found none, she stepped back inside with Adam. He looked concerned.  
  
"Uh, did you lose something? You look upset."  
  
She shook it off and gave him a hug. "Uh, no...no I just thought I saw something, but I'm glad you're here."  
  
He smiled, hugging her back. "Me too Jane."  
  
~*The End*~ 


End file.
